Command
Commands are quick text actions that allow you communicate with other players, get game information, or access other options in the game that are not part of the GUI. Commands are typed in the text entry box at the bottom of the game window. To use a command type the "/" key then the command followed by any argument if the command needs. You can repeat your previous command used by pushing the up arrow while in the text box at the bottom. Usage: / Example: /tell cleaver Ahoy Mate! How are you this fine evening? You can shorten a command as long as it remains unique. Since /officer is the only command that starts with an 'o' , /officer Ahoy Mates! Anyone up for a pillage? can be shortened to: /o Ahoy Mates! Anyone up for a pillage? Because of the identical beginnings, /fwho, /fofficer, and /fbroadcast each require the first two letters. Additional help on any command can be found in the game by typing /help Chat Commands Chat commands are used to communicate with other players in the game. Each sends a message to either a single player or group of players. The message sent contains the text you type after the command. * /say//speak * /tell//msg * /shout * /emote//me * /think * /game * /crew * /jcrew * /vessel * /officer * /fofficer * /royalty * /fbroadcast * /clear Information Commands These commands display information about players, crews, ships, etc. * /cwho - Searches for a crew name in your ocean. If exactly one name matches, then the crew and its online players appear in the Ahoy! tab. Otherwise, just the matching crew names (if any) are listed. * /fwho - Similar to the /cwho command. This one searches for flag names. * /gwho - Shows the total number of greenies logged in. For each island and ship in your archipelago, the number of greenies is show for that location. The total number of greenies in each other archipelago is shown. Greeters also see the names of the greenies as well as the names of Greeters in those locations in their archipelago. They also see the number of greeters in each of the other archipelagos. * /info - Displays the current date and time and the name of the ocean. * /vwho - Searches for a vessel in your ocean. If any are found, they are listed with their crew and flag name. If pirates are aboard, their names are listed as well. The search must be an exact match to list the vessel. * /who - If used with a name, this command shows the pirate's current status. Without a name, it provides detailed information about which pirates are nearby. Status Commands These commands set your in game or chat status. * /afk//away * /dnd * /back * /mute * /unmute Game Problem Commands These commands are to be used to report a problem with the game or with players in the game. * /blackspot * /bug * /complain Other These commands don't fit in any other category. * /help * /job * /plank * /invite Greeter Commands These commands are only available to Greeters. * /duty - Toggles a Greeter's on-duty status. When a Greeter is off-duty, their name appears yellow to everyone and their name ceases to appear in /gwho. When a Greeter logs in, the status defaults to on-duty. * /greenie - Sends a broadcast to all greenies and Greeter's in the archipelago. All such broadcasts automatically end with "type /tell to reply." Historical Notes Between the releases of 2005-06-29 and 2005-07-08, /eject would restrict players from entering certain buildings. Due to shortcut conflicts with /emote, the /eject usage was amended to the usages of /plank. External links * Phoenix Reborn's Piratey Commands Tutorial (very slightly out of date screenshotwise)